


Yours, Mondo Owada

by thatredscarf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Boys Kissing, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Eating Disorders, Everything about this is bad don’t read it, First Kiss, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Rough Kissing, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatredscarf/pseuds/thatredscarf
Summary: “You are my world, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I lived for you, and now I will die for you. You’ve forgotten me, but you plague my every waking thought.”This is just a really sad Ishimondo fic inspired by a creepypasta I read a few years ago. Except it’s not creepy, and just sad. Check the tags and first chapter for trigger warnings.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Warnings

Before you reading, here’s the warnings:

-Self Harm

-Suicide Attempt

-Eating Disorders, Anorexia specifically

I made some art for this but it won’t let me put it in. Suck my ass ao3. Anyways enjoy the fic lol


	2. Yours, Mondo Owada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual fic lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after an intense meltdown so it’s probably horrible. I didn’t bother reading over it.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru let go of the steering wheel to shift the car mode to park. For a moment, he glanced at his briefcase filled with papers to grade. After graduating college and losing the election for prime minister, he was heartbroken. Taka had settled for becoming a teacher instead- his school experience wasn’t the best, friendless and awkward, and he doesn’t want any of his students to go through what he did. Though he was happy with his job, it still always felt like there was a hole in his chest. Like something was missing. He sighed and brushed off the feeling as he adjusted the thin-framed glasses; he needed them, now that he was older; and he walked down the driveway of his family home to check the mailbox, the keys twirling on his pointer finger.

Upon unlocking the box with his house number, he was greeted with a pile of

letters and magazines. He sifted through them, briefcase tucked under his arm, as he shut the car door with his foot and made his way towards the front door of his house. Bill, bill, Men’s Health magazine, bill, solar panel advertising, Shutterfly magazine, bill...

Kiyotaka stopped walking to properly examine the next envelope with piqued interest. It was plain-looking, with nothing written on either side, save his first and last name scrawled on the back. It was somewhat heavy, and the lack of proper stamping and return address meant someone had came to his house and hand-delivered the letter. Strange, he hadn’t expected any mail for him; could it be an old friend? He almost laughed at that thought. Who was the prefect kidding, he never made any friends in high school- let alone kept them.

Keeping the particular parcel on top, the retired hall monitor pushed open the front door to his two-story home. He let it shut behind him, kissing his wife on the cheek before unceremoniously dumping the mail on the kitchen counter and setting down his briefcase.

He held small talk with his spouse for some minutes before taking the letter upstairs to his study almost excitedly. His life wasn’t...  boring.  Kiyotaka Ishimaru was more than content with his beautiful wife, humble home, and well-paying job. He spent his free time golfing alone and tending to the small vegetable garden in the backyard. Life was good, but life was also quiet. The most exciting thing that happened nowadays was weddings and baby showers of his wife’s friends, along with the occasional trying for a child themselves. So a letter out of the blue with no return address was something special.

After quietly shutting the door of his study,he slipped his jacket onto the coat hanger and undid his tie. Taka sat down at the office chair, arranged the few pencils and books on his desk, and smoothed out the envelope in front of him. Careful not to rip it, the teacher gently tugged at the top flap and pulled out multiple pieces of folded-up paper; with the weight of the mail, he expected some sort of trinket inside, but apparently it must be some sort of incredibly long letter.

Taka unfolded the first paper, and he began to read.

* * *

_ Dear  ~~ kyoudai  ~~ Taka, _

_ Yesterday I saw you. You didn’t notice me, though. You were at work, at the high school, and some kid was crying ‘cause he didn’t understand some social studies thingamajig. You put your hand on his shoulder and helped him work it out after class. I always found it admirable, when the world beat you up and shut you out, you still had the heart to give back to others. _

_ I know you, Ishi, and you’re probably scared outta your mind right now. The silly brain in that pretty little head of yours is running a hundred miles a minute, I bet, and you’re scared. You think you’ve got a stalker. While I’ll admit I’ve watched you for... well, years now, my intentions are good.  _

_ I’m so proud of you, Taka. You finished high school, got into a good college, and you met your pretty wife. Even though you couldn’t be the prime minister you wanted to be, you got to be a teacher and I’m so  incredibly proud of you. You married your girl and you’re gonna have little Takas running around soon enough. _

_ I’m so happy for you. That doesn’t stop me from wishing I was the one at the altar with you, though. Watching you in the halls of that school reminds me of the time we spent together there. _

* * *

Mondo Owada was sat near the front of his class, leaned backwards in the chair with his feet crossed and propped up on the desk in front of him. He flexed his arms behind his head, sighing boredly as the teacher prattled off a seemingly endless list of names. 

In fact, the biker was so incredibly bored that he had almost fallen asleep- until he was pulled out of his daze by the teacher calling an unfamiliar name.

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru?”

“Here,” a stranger’s voice responded from somewhere behind him.

Mondo blinked in mild surprise as the teacher continued on with attendance, not acknowledging the new student’s presence at all. He turned slightly so he could look at the kid out of the corner of his eye.

He couldn’t believe what he saw.

In a seat that was supposed to be empty, there sat a...  transparent  boy. He and his clothes were monochrome; his skin, his shirt, his hair, his shoes- all of him was the same bluish hue, excluding his eyes, which were a stunning shade of red. Mondo could even see the student sitting behind him because of the boy’s semi-transparency.

There was a fucking  _ ghost  _ in the classroom, and no one batted an eye.

For the rest of the day, Mondo neglected his studies to stare at the guy, who worked diligently and spoke a word to no one. If he noticed Mondo staring, he didn’t look back at him or even acknowledge it. 

By the time class let out, everyone had left except for Mondo and Kiyotaka. Mondo took in a breath, got up, and slammed his hand down on the ghost boy’s desk.

“What are you?” He barked.

Taka turned his head to look up at Mondo. He took this chance to examine the prim boy. His eyebrows were large and angular, but they framed those intense red eyes perfectly. His hair was cropped short and spiky, he couldn’t tell what color it was supposed to be, but it was dark. His school uniform was light and ironed neatly, and his posture was rigid. Kiyotaka’s inquisitive expression swiftly turned into a grin, confusing the gangster.

“Quick today, aren’t we?” Taka smiled.

Mondo growled, reaching out to grab the kid by the collar. “What are you-“ His hand phased right through Taka, and it threw him off balance. He pitched forward and his stomach crashed into the chair, now inside of the ghost boys legs. The points where they intersected felt tingly as Mondo scrambled to get up, Taka letting out a throaty laugh like they had been friends for years.

Mondo sighed angrily and flushed with embarrassment. He had nothing better to do, and it didn’t seem like the ghost-boy-thing was going to attack him anytime soon, so he sat in the desk next to him and turned the chair to face him.

“That doesn’t answer my question, dipshit! What are ya?” He leaned forward.

“Language,” Mondo opened his mouth to protest, but Taka continued speaking before the biker could get a word out, “And to answer your question, I don’t know. What... I am,” his expression dampened for a moment, but he quickly recovered and cleared his throat.

“What I do know, is that three years ago, I woke up and no one remembered me. My father didn’t even notice me as I ate breakfast right next to him that morning. And when I went to school, you, kyoudai, didn’t remember me either! And,” he gulped, “it’s been like that, every day since then. We graduated middle school and we’ve been in high school for two years now. You still remember every day, time passes normally, except you forget about me whenever you leave this classroom.”

Mondo was already shocked at this point, but it didn’t seem like Taka was done so he kept his trap shut.

“B-But it’s okay! At least you acknowledge me, yeah? People can see me, but they don’t talk to me like a person. I’m like somebody’s goldfish who sits in the back of the room in a tank while everyone walks past and ignores me. Every day you ignore all your teachers and stare at me- I wish you would pay more attention- until class lets out, then you yell at me, and I get to meet you for the first time all over again! Even though you forget me the minute you step out of the room.” Despite the morbidity of his words, the ghostly hall monitor was faintly smiling.

His smile was kind of cute. Mondo stomped down that thought as he lashed out, “What is this?! Are you kidding me? Some kinda joke?”

Kiyotaka seemed sad for a moment but retaliated, “Of course not!” he shouted back, then seemed to think for a moment.

“Chuck!” Taka shouted.

“Huh?”

“You had a dog named Chuck when you were younger! He was a maltese!” He proclaimed proudly.

“Only someone close to me would know that story! But how do I know ya didn’t just ask my parents?” The prefect made a puzzled expression at that remark.

“Mondo... your parents are dead! I’m sorry I had to be the one to break the news to you, but they have been for years!”

Mondo threw his head back and roared in laughter, which further confused Kiyotaka.

“H-How can you laugh at something like this?!”

“You’re too funny,” said the gang leader, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes, “I’m just messin’ with ya. I know they’re dead. But since you know too, ya must not be jokin’. I believe ya.”

Mondo’s phone buzzed, and both boys looked at his pocket.

“Prolly just some of my boys,” Mondo chuckles awkwardly, wondering what his fellow gang members could possibly want.

“You... You should go see them,” Taka breathes, “They’re probably waiting for you.”

“Eh? But if I leave, I’ll forget ya! We’re like, best friends, right?” Mondo expressed, wondering why the ghostly boy was so eager to get him out of the classroom.

“I-It’s not like I want you to leave either!” He shouted, “But I’ve accepted it by now. I’ve had to say goodbye to you, every day, for the last three years. There’s always tomorrow,” the prefect smiles sadly.

“Bullshit! Why would I leave you?! I’ll never leave!” Mondo yells back.

“I... kyoudai, that’s impractical! You can’t stay in the classroom forever!” he argues.

“I will for you!” Mondo shouts, almost nose-to-nose with the hall monitor now.

“You don’t even know me!” Kiyotaka suddenly seems really upset, his bottom lip quivering and little tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“I want to know you!” Mondo gets up, shoving the chair so hard it scrapes the floor and hits the wall. 

Mondo has always been brash and reckless, but he was about to do might’ve been plain stupid.

He flings open the supply closet doors and grabs the scissors, plunging them into his own arm.

“What are you DOING?!” Kiyotaka shrieks, trying to stop the gangster from harming himself but his waving arms just phase through him uselessly.

The biker isn’t just slicing uselessly, he’s  carving  something into his arm. A name. He ignores his best friend’s screams as he continues, and once he finishes, he holds up his arm to show him.

_ Taka  _ was crudely sliced into his toned arm.

“So each morning when I wake up, I’ll look at my arm, and remember you,” Mondo claims, then promptly passes out.

And so begins the rebuilding of a forgotten friendship.

* * *

Kiyotaka was so incredibly  awkward  at first. For three years he had done no more social interaction than a ten minute conversation with Mondo each day, which doesn’t give one very much time to expand on their social interaction skills. The stuffy prefect was bad before, but after being alone for so long, he was horrid.

Which was how Mondo found himself awoken at five in the morning to cautious taps on his window. He turned the light on, eyes grazing over his sliced-up arm so the memories of Taka wedged themselves comfortably into his brain as the biker trudged sleepily over to the window. When he drew up the blinds, Taka’s face was grinning and right in front of his, causing him to jump backwards with a yelp. The ghost hall monitor phased through the window.

“What’re you doing here? Ya nearly gave me a heart attack!” The biker clutched his heart dramatically and threw his head back, unstyled hair flung along with it; Taka ignored the butterflies that action ignited in the pit of his stomach and answered his question.

“I am here to hang out,” he grinned widely.

This is what started their routine of spending every day together (though not always so early in the morning). Wether it was studying, convenience store trips, or just sitting under trees and talking; the time they had was best spent with each other.

One time, when the two were watching some boring romance movie at Mondo’s house, he felt a tingly feeling in his shoulder. Upon looking over, he realized Taka’s eyes were closed and his head was half-phasing through his bicep. The biker never would’ve known ghosts could sleep unless this hadn’t happened before. He couldn’t help but yearn hopelessly for the day when the prefect’s head could actually rest on his shoulder. When they could hug and cuddle. And kiss. Mondo wanted to kiss him.

Jesus christ, would it  kill  Mondo to not be so gay for his best friend all the time?

His pining continued for the months they spent together, and it wasn’t until late junior year that their friendship had truly been tested.

When it became winter, Mondo and Taka would play in the snow together. Mondo loved to have snowball fights; though they were more like one-sided pummelings, as Kiyotaka couldn’t touch snow  or get hit by it, so the biker would just cackle maniacally and throw snowballs right through his kyoudai’s head. Taka always shouted about how it’s not funny, but eventually he started laughing too and he’d walk into Mondo’s snowman; he hid all of him in it except for his arms, which poked out of the snowman’s torso so he could wave them around as he talked in a funny voice. That always had the gangster  howling  in laughter.

Time slips by as they spend it together. Mondo lets his guard down.

On one particularly dark morning, He wakes up in his room. He pulls on a jacket without bothering to turn on the light in his room, because it’s cold and he’s lazy. Mondo leaves his house, gets on his bike, and drives to school without reading his mutilated arm once.

He feels like something is missing all throughout his zero period, and it’s not until he sits down in his desk that the “something” presented itself. The teacher called an unfamiliar name, but Mondo chose to ignore it until after school.

When he turned around after everyone else had left, he was greeted with a ghostly boy who had tears and snot running down his face.

“Woah, woah, hey, what’s wrong man?” Mondo said worriedly and tried to reach out for the guy.

“You can’t touch me!” He sobbed, “Roll up your left sleeve. Please.”

To both of their relief, he manages to recover his memories a few minutes after seeing Kiyotaka and the name on his arm. Though everything turned out okay, it was still a reminder that everything between them could be forgotten in an instant. They didn’t want to imagine where things would go when Mondo’s scar fades.

* * *

As the years went by and their friendship grew, Kiyotaka began to shrink. He was almost disintegrating right in front of Mondo’s eyes.

And sometimes, Taka would scream. About how it isn’t fair, how he wants to touch Mondo, how he misses his Dad, how he wants to be real again. He screams and he throws himself around the room, and all Mondo can do is sit there and try to reassure him; they both now he can’t touch him, he can’t stop him. It almost hurts him more than it hurts the hall monitor, just having to watch your twin flame throw themselves around like that, begging for their suffering to end.

That’s what finally caused them to start looking for a way to free Taka of his curse. They first tried a magic mirror- black salt and everything. But to no avail. Kiyotaka didn’t even show up in the mirror.

Then they tried killing Taka to see if he would come back to life as his normal self. But of course, any knife or noose they tried just phased through him. The ghostly boy even tried jumping off the tallest building, but once he jumped off, he fell incredibly slowly the rest of the way. And it was a long way down; Mondo waited at the bottom of the building for him for a good ten minutes, laughing behind his hand as a grumpy Taka floated down the last couple feet.

Their final attempt was going through the school’s library and to read through every book that could possibly contain anything about the curse and how to cure it. Mondo hated reading, and Taka had a hard time holding the books, so the biker would flip the pages for him while they sat side by side.

When Kiyotaka had fallen asleep one night while they were reading some novel on the occult, Mondo decided to keep going by himself so he could be useful. He was shocked finally found something, a section about children turning into ghosts.

_ The Wilting Curse _

_ Affects neglected children aged 9-12 when the curse bearer dies; when the curse is passed on, it can affect any age. The cursed have usually already been deteriorating physically and mentally before affected by the curse.  _

_ The Wilting Curse drains the effected immensely. It never adds anything new, but amplifies the destructive traits that were already there before. Anorexic children become skin and bones; self-harming ones are littered in scars that appear on their own. Skin grows pale, eyes sink in, teeth rot, ribs poke out, until the child is nothing more than a shell of what used to be. The curse works slowly, and it can take three to four years before they really start steadily disintegrating.  _

_ It also takes a great toll on mental health- being further ignored and neglected by those around them places them in a state of never-ending agony. As ghosts, the affected are unable to touch objects directly (excluding walls, floors, ceilings when they want and enchanted items). This means there is no possibility of suicide- their only escape is the following: _

_ This curse only affects one at a time; it can only be passed on when the effected dies, or receives young love’s kiss: in which the curse hops between souls through their lips. _

Mondo drew in a sharp breath, which had awoken the sleeping ghost. He knows what he has to do. He can’t let him die.

“Mondo, did you find anythi-“

He interrupted Taka mid-sentence by surging forward and kissing him with more passion than anything he’s ever done in his life. When the prefect flung his hands up, he could  touch  Mondo. His hands gripped onto the biker’s shirt, tears suddenly spilling down his cheeks and sobs racking their way through his body, because finally,  finally,  he was kissing the boy he loved after years of painful yearning. His hands held so tight onto Mondo, and he faintly realized he was crying too, his hand clutching the back of Kiyotaka’s neck and holding him into the kiss, teeth clacking and tongues sliding awkwardly, but they didn’t care. They clung to each other like they were to die the very next moment, as if the other would disappear. 

And Mondo did.

Taka didn’t realize until his hands were grabbing onto nothing, ghostly blue lips taking the place of the firm, existent ones that once were. It dawned on him all too late, looking down at his opaque,  _ real  _ hands, then to his kyoudai’s now transparent blue ones.

“Mondo! No! Why did you-“ He shrieked as he scrambled to get up and grab Mondo’s arm, but you can’t touch ghosts, and the tears were blurring his vision, and the cursed biker was already almost out the door, and Taka was going to forget...

Forget.

Forget what?

Kiyotaka stared at the doorway, reaching his hands up to his face. Why was he crying?

That was the day Mondo left Taka confused and forgetful in the library, as he sobbed uncontrollably outside in the hall.

* * *

_ Pretty cheesy, am I right? The curse is lifted by true love’s kiss. I never wanted to leave you like that. But I couldn’t bear to watch you deteriorate in front of me. I couldn’t let you die. _

_ Which is why I find myself writing you this letter now, kyoudai. I see what happened to you within myself. Obviously, I don’t show up in mirrors, but I feel how my face has sunken in, my ribs stick out now, my skin’s gone light and my eyes’ve become dull. _

_ I know I won’t be around much longer, so I have to tell you this. _

_ I am in love with you. _

_ I fell in love at first sight. Each time I would forget you, I would walk into class the very next day and fall in love again. I wouldn’t hesitate do it a thousand times more. _

_ The night we kissed was the best and worst day of my life. I still remember what your lips felt like, and your hair between my fingers. _

_ You are my world, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I lived for you, and now I will die for you. You’ve forgotten me, but you plague my every waking thought. Your smile, the way your eyes crease as you laugh, your determined red eyes, the quirky mannerisms and perfect posture, how your nose scrunches when you focus, your effortless grace, the way you hug like you’ll never let go. You’ve forgotten me, Taka, but I’ll always remember you. You’re a great husband and you’ll make an even better father. You’ve forgotten me, but I want you to always remember how proud I am of you. _

_ Yours, _

_ Mondo Owada _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any ideas on how to continue this fic. I like this AU


End file.
